woollyhoovesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiking
Hiking is the general form of adventuring in Woolly-Hooves. It is currently the only way to combat Predators, find Foundlings and acquire the items needed to complete Quests. Zone The World is split into different Zones. The Hiking Window This is shows your Invincible Llama and the surroundings in the current area. Your Invincible Llama will always be in the center of this window. Encounters There are four types of encounters. All of them show up in a rectangular box with at least two options except for certain Quest encounters. Predators These appear whenever a Predator wants to fight your Invincible Llama. There is an option to Fight them or Ignore them. If you choose to Fight them then the Hiking window will turn into a Battle Interface. Wild Llamas These appear whenever a Wild Llama takes interest in your Invincible Llama. You can try to Convince them to join your Herd or you can Ignore them. If you click Convince then the Wild Llama will start walking behind your Invincible Llama. If you win a fight against a Predator and have the required Grass, Water, and Shelter quality in your Pasture then the Wild Llama will join your Herd. Random Events Random Events are encounters in which the Human sees something. You can Investigate them or Ignore them. Investigating may reward you with a free item. Quests Quest encounters look differently depending on which Quest they're for. Bottom Control Bar The Bottom of the Hiking page houses three important features. Mood, Element, and Experience Bars These are on the Left side of the bottom bar. Mood The Mood bar shows how happy your Invincible Llama is. The Mood bar is the same as Hit Point gauges or Life gauges in other games. The Mood bar is green. Element The Element bar shows how much of your Invincible Llama's Element is left. The Element bar is the same as a Magic point gauge or Mana point gauge in other games. The Element bar is purple. Experience The Experience bar shows you how close your Invincible Llama is to its next Level. The Experience bar is blue. The Compass controls These are in the Center of the bottom bar. These consist of four letters: N, E, S, and W. They control where your Invincible Llama moves within the area. You can click them with your mouse or use the arrow keys. The orange campfire in the center of the Compass is uesd for Resting. Invincible Llama Quick Stats These are on the Right side of the bottom bar. This is just a bit of text which states your Invincible Llama's name, Level, and a link to its Path. Example: Johny (#0000) is level 20 and on patrol! View Path The Right side bar The Quest Log This is a box in the top corner of right side column. It states which quest you're currently on if you've completed it or not. On certain quests this also tells you how many Predators you have left to fight. The Chat box Pressing the 'Enter Chat' button will change this part of the right side column into a chatroom and add a text box below the bottom bar. This chatroom connects to the Woolly-Hooves site Chat Room. Text Box To the left side of the text box is a small box with a Hex code. The number in this box determines what color your text will be when you send a message in the chatroom. Anything you type into the text box will be sent to all the other Players currently in the Chat Room when you hit the 'Enter' key on your key board or when you click the 'Humm' button with your mouse. Category:World Category:Players